welcome_to_nowherefandomcom-20200215-history
File 001 / Valon Vladimir Valerious / Mezmer
File 001 / Valon Vladimir Valerious / Alive To all Hunters who read this file it is imperative that you do not take this Mezmer lightly. He is extremely dangerous and should not be under any circumstances approached alone. If you spot Valon Valerious you are to immediately contact an Elder who will put together a specialized group to eliminate him. It is imperative that you do not allow him to identify you and that your presence goes unnoticed until help arrives. You are allowed to track only at a safe distance. Summary Valon Vladimir Valerious is a full Mezmer Demon who has been alive for the better of 2000 years, his true age is currently unknown but it is speculated he is upwards of 3000 years old. He is by definition one of the most sadistic Mezmer to ever exist. He has killed several prominent Hunters within his life span and has taken the lives of many innocent humans, the total number of deaths is unknown but said to be in the 1000's. It is believed he was born in Albania but this is unconfirmed, we have confirmed through very few sources that his mother was named Elira Valerious whom was burned at the stake ten years after his birth. It has been speculated that he manipulated his mother and made her take his place to save his own life. Vladimir Valon another full Mezmer was the father of Valon, his history is as of the moment unknown but it is said that he comes from the earlier ages. Vladimir meant his end in Russia to the now dead Roven Talos, killed by Vladimirs son in 1764. Through the many years, many Hunters have gathered bits and pieces of Valon's actions and kept what little information they had for future generations. The most prominent of these events is listed below. 1803 - 1815 Napoleonic Wars Valon was a massive player in the Napoleonic Wars, it is said that he fought for both sides causing his own form of chaos. Within these years it is said that he killed upwards of hundreds from each side. He passed himself off as a what you call a Mercenary in this day and age. Pledging himself to whatever side he wished and than entered the battles, his supposed comrades none the wiser to what he truly was. He became a key player in many victories and also many deaths of not only the enemy but his own comrades who were unlucky enough to turn their backs on him. It is predicted that Valon participated in many conflicts through the 1800's period and is said that he has influenced both sides causing untold death to many human lives. It was within this time frame that he became known as The Red Plague inspired by his unnatural thirst for blood and murder. After the Napoleonic Wars Valon fell off the map, there were signs here and there of his presence but it theorized that he knew Hunters were trying to locate him. His appearances lasted just long enough to cause large amounts of carnage before he would disappear once more. It went on like this for many years, no Hunter could get credible information to his whereabouts. That was until the late 1800's where it was rumored that he had taken a wife and also bore a son somewhere within Albania his supposed birthplace. Upon following these rumors a woman and child were located, Rovena Valerious his wife and Vladimir Valerious his than five year old son. A team of Hunters captured Valon's family in an attempt to capture and eliminate him. Upon discovering their capture he did come to their aid and they were killed in attempt to weaken him so he could be put down for good. Valon in a fit of pure rage overpowered the small group of Hunters killing two and mortally wounding one by disembowelment. He survived long enough to crawl away and be extracted but died shortly after telling us his story. Valon was mortally wounded but did not die managing to escape. After the death of his wife Valon disappeared entirely, there were few reports that he had killed innocent humans months after but those reports were few and soon there were no more sightings of him. Valon only reappeared years later in an incident involving a Hunter from the Korikov Family whom was hunting a Vampire in Europe. The Hunter was killed violently and the Vampire managed to escape, it is on good authority that Valon killed the Hunter to aid the vampires escape. After this incident Hunters were dispersed in groups to kill Valon once and for all but none of them were successful due to Valon's involvement with a powerful group that shielded him from us. After the Korikov incident other Hunters meant their end at Valon's hands while trying to exterminate the supernatural vermin of this world. Notes Most of this file is speculation, many of the events over the past many hundreds of years have never been fully proven by fact but is mere speculation. What is known however is that Valon remains a dangerous enemy to all Hunters and is high on our list to exterminate. There are many unknown variables concerning this Mezmer and he should not be taken lightly as fore mentioned. He has powerful allies now and can not be Hunted unless he is caught outside their protection where we can exterminate him. To be Updated as more information is collected...